


The Party

by whichclothes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichclothes/pseuds/whichclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darla and Drusilla decide to host a Christmas party, that new fledge just will not behave. It's up to Angelus to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/)  prompts of "Gift" and "Family Issues." I've been writing fluffy Spander holiday fics lately but, as grading exams has got me grouchy, I've decided it's time to take my frustrations out on Spike. Angelus was happy to help. Feedback cherished! 

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[spangel](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/tag/spangel), [the party](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/tag/the%20party)  
  
---|---  
  
_**The Party (1/1)**_  
**Title: **The Party   
**Pairing:** Spike/Angelus   
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer: **I'm not Joss   
**Warnings:** Angelus is kinky  
**Summary:** When Darla and Drusilla decide to host a Christmas party, that new fledge just will not behave. It's up to Angelus to teach him a lesson.  
**Author's Note:** This is for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/profile)[**nekid_spike**](http://community.livejournal.com/nekid_spike/)  prompts of "Gift" and "Family Issues." I've been writing fluffy Spander holiday fics lately but, as grading exams has got me grouchy, I've decided it's time to take my frustrations out on Spike. Angelus was happy to help. Feedback cherished! 

**The Party**

 

He wasn’t certain which of them had had the idea first. It didn’t matter anyway, because by the time they informed him of their plans, both girls were equally enthusiastic. Darla was going on about new dresses and jewelry and hairstyles, while Dru danced around and sang of inviting fairies and moonbeams.

So, apparently, they were hosting a Christmas party.

Angelus himself refused much involvement in the preparations, other than dutifully admiring the various frocks the girls showed him. When he wasn’t hunting, he spent most of his time in his bedroom, seated in a big leather armchair in front of a roaring fire, sipping whiskey and reading Baudelaire, Rimbaud, and Dostoevsky. Drusilla’s new plaything grumbled about sodding parties and the pillocks who attended them—it seemed to be a particular sore spot for him—but of course Dru soon cajoled him into moving furniture about and hanging decorations.

A few nights before the party, Darla stomped into Angelus’s room. She was wearing the cream-colored nightgown he’d found her in Paris, the one that made her look like a virgin bride, or maybe even an angel, especially when her long blonde hair was curled slightly over her pale shoulders like it was now, and her lips were tinged just a bit pink from a recent meal. He licked his own lips, put down _Zapiski iz mertvogo doma_, which wasn’t nearly as much fun to read as the title had suggested, although it had given him an idea or two, and stood. “You’ve been busy, my sweet,” he purred. “Isn’t it time for some relaxation?”

She glared at him in a way that suggested he wasn’t going to get any relaxation from her anytime soon. “That idiot fledge!” she spat.

Angelus sighed. He knew exactly whom she was referring to. Only one creature could get her this angry. “What did he do this time? Is he insisting on being called by that asinine nickname again?”

She waved her hand dismissively. “That’s not the half of it. I hired a dressmaker—a very well-regarded dressmaker—to do the finishing work on my gown. I was occupied with some other preparations and didn’t notice that she was quite late. But the minion I’d set at the door told me she’d arrived some time ago. When I went searching for her, I found her with that drooling idiot in the pantry, drained.”

Angelus tried to draw her into an embrace, which she accepted only stiffly. “I’m sorry, my dear. You’ll find another seamstress. You’ll be beautiful.” He nuzzled at her neck.

But she pulled away. “We won’t find such a good one on such short notice.”

It was looking more and more as if Goryanichov was to be his only companion tonight. “I’ll help you,” Angelus said soothingly. “I won’t rest until we find the finest seamstress in England.”

Her scowl melted only slightly. “I should have staked that imbecile weeks ago.”

“I’ll do it for you.” He looked around for something suitable for dusting problematic demons.

“You will not! If he’s staked then that lunatic childe of yours will have a tantrum, and I’m absolutely not in the mood for that right now.”

Angelus resisted the urge to rub at his temples. And he’d thought vampire families would be easier to deal with than human! “What would you have me do, my darling?” he asked, fighting to keep his voice pleasant.

“Punish him, of course! Knock some obedience into that thick skull.”

Angelus’s mood lightened. Punishing was always fun. “Must I do it right away, my treasure? Or can you wait a few days for me to think of something especially…creative?”

Her face softened into a wicked grin, and she moved closer again into his arms. She licked at the spot on his neck where his pulse had once been, the very place where she’d given him eternity, and he shuddered. “For your inventiveness, I’m willing to wait,” she said.

 

***

 

He began thinking about it the next evening soon after he awoke. He popped out for a meal—a whore who’d soon have been dead from TB anyhow; much less interesting than his usual meals, but also quick and convenient—and then installed himself in the parlor. William was there, clumsily stringing great lengths of popcorn and cranberries. Drusilla was watching him with a sunny smile. Periodically she’d deliberately jostle his arm, causing him to prick himself with the needle, and then he’d patiently hold his finger out for her to suck on.

Angelus pretended to be occupied with a newspaper, but in reality he was keeping an eye on the youngsters, mulling over various scenarios in his head. Then Drusilla gave up on her little game and began pawing at William’s lap instead. He squirmed and glanced at Angelus from the corners of his eyes. “Not here, Dru!” William whispered. “Let’s toddle off to your room instead, yeah?”

Angelus wanted to roll his eyes at the boy’s silly prudishness. But then he was struck by inspiration, and he smiled broadly at the two of them. William bit at his lip nervously and bent back over his task, while Dru trilled out a laugh and then pirouetted to the small table against the wall, where a doll was perched atop the severed head of one of the house’s former occupants. “Time for tea and a bath,” she cooed at the toy. “Daddy’s gears are turning, turning. Soon he’ll give us a Christmas surprise, better than puddings and crackers!”

Ah, yes. He would at that.

 

***

 

Getting William appropriately dressed was a slight challenge. But after Angelus’s shopping excursion, during which he’d purchased a few rather specific items, he handed his parcels to Drusilla. “Here you are, my dark plum.”

“Pressies?” she asked, her eyes sparkling like a bird’s.

“Yes. But they’re for you to give to William. Can you make certain he wears them to the party tomorrow night?”

She tore open one of the packages and eyed the contents, then grinned at him. “Ooh, yes, Daddy, I shall.” She patted the end of his nose with her fingertip. “Has somebody been very naughty?”

“Somebody has indeed.”

She giggled delightedly.

“Now, you mustn’t let on that these came from me, all right, princess?” This was the more delicate part of the plan. But Dru nodded solemnly, and he was fairly optimistic she’d follow through.

 

***

 

The guests began arriving at nine o’clock, all dressed in their very best finery. The men wore tight trousers, long tailcoats, and shiny tophats, with ties knotted around their stiff white collars. The women’s gowns were of silk and wool, with ribbons and pleats and beads and lace. The bodices were cut low and tight, and the bustles—one of the sillier fashions of the last century, in Angelus’s opinion—were minimal. The women wore their hair piled high, revealing their white necks, and Angelus’s stomach rumbled hungrily as he greeted them.

Most of the guests were human, members of the local bourgeoisie who were frankly curious about the somewhat mysterious family that had recently moved into their neighborhood. They seemed charmed by the big, handsome man and beautiful woman who met them as they entered, and they snatched greedily at the glasses of good wine the minions were circulating about on trays. Some of the guests were vampires, who looked at the feast about them avidly, but Angelus and Darla had already schooled them on proper manners, and nobody would be eating the guests. At least, not yet.

Darla had discovered that one of the minions could play the piano passably well, so he sat in the corner, plunking away at some Christmas melodies, while the people mingled and chatted and nibbled on some light foods. Some of them exclaimed over the enormous tree that Darla had had set up in one corner of the room and Drusilla and William had decorated. Angelus had put his foot down about lighting candles on the tree—it was bad enough to have all those pointed pieces of wood nearby; he didn’t need flammability to worry about as well.

Then, belatedly, when almost everyone else had arrived, Drusilla and William came downstairs. Drusilla looked stunning in deep red silk, with long, lacy gloves and dark ringlets curled in front of each ear. Angelus could tell by the careful way that William was walking and the sour look on his face that he was wearing his gifts from Dru. Angelus smiled hugely and threw a friendly arm around the shoulders of a young banker who was verging on portly.

The evening went well. Darla was radiant, Dru managed to pull off charming rather than insane, and even William was on his best behavior, although Angelus noticed that he tended to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot as he stood. Angelus enjoyed himself as well, playing patriarch, discussing wars and finances and the arts, and the guests treated him like the minor nobility he’d hinted he was, instead of a merchant’s drunkard son.

Angelus waited until everyone was slightly giddy with drink, just in those moments before they’d begin to sober and feel tired. And then he subtly drew William near him, to an armless chair he’d deliberately had placed near the center of the room. With considerable animation, William was debating poetry with a handsome dark-haired man; the man was insisting that nothing but rot had been written since Shakespeare’s time, while William was going on about Shelly and Keats and some American called Emerson. The man was flushed from wine and the heat of the argument and, Angelus was amused to smell, arousal. Perfect.

“Don’t mind our William, here,” Angelus said jovially. “The boy’s always after thinking he knows more than his betters.”

William narrowed his eyes and he opened his mouth to protest, but Angelus allowed his hand to fall just where his neck joined his shoulder, and then he squeezed. William’s muscles tensed beneath his grip as the fledge got his first inkling that something was wrong.

“Why, just the other day, the lad engaged in some behavior that completely vexed the lady of the house. Isn’t that right, William?”

“It’s Spike!” William hissed and tried, fruitlessly, to squirm from Angelus’s grasp.

Angelus clucked his tongue. “Such a cheeky lad. Needs to be taught some manners, doesn’t he?”

As the man looked on in polite confusion, William’s breaths began to get harsh. Stupid thing hadn’t yet learned he didn’t need oxygen. “Get your bloody great mitt off me, you bogtrotting sod.”

Angelus _tsked_ again and clouted him aside the head with his free hand. “See? No manners at all.”

The man looked like he was getting up the courage to scurry away. The scent of arousal emanating from him was as thick as ever, though. Thicker.

Angelus twisted the scruff of William’s neck until the boy was facing him. William’s face was furious, his blunt teeth showing in a snarl and his blue eyes sparking from fear and anger. “I think it’s time you learned your lessons, little Willy,” Angelus smiled. “Unfasten your trousers.”

William froze. Had he been capable, he no doubt would have gone pale with shock, and it took him a moment to find his voice. “I bloody well will _not_, you, you…deviant!”

The party grew suddenly very quiet.

But Angelus kept his voice filled with good humor, which was no hard task, really. He was enjoying himself. “If you don’t obey me now, boy, I’ll chain you hand and foot and brick you up inside a wall somewhere. Perhaps in that tumbledown mess of a manor we visited a few weeks back.” Oh, he was very happy he’d recently caught the fledge reading the works of that deranged hack, Poe.

“I’m leaving!” William cried. He looked around the room. “Dru? Come on. We’re ridding ourselves of these wankers. We don’t need them anyhow.”

But Drusilla had snaked her way through the crowd, and now she stood just behind Angelus. She was holding Darla’s hand and looking on with glittering eyes. “Naughty boys must learn their lessons,” she sang. “And Daddy’s ever so good a teacher!”

William reminded Angelus of an animal caught in a snare. Still held firmly in place under Angelus’s palm, he rolled his eyes wildly around the room, panting desperately. “Don’t…please,” he moaned. He was delicious.

“Your trousers, William,” Angelus said patiently.

William made a sound deep in his throat. And then his hands went to his waist, and a moment later his wool trousers were pooled around his ankles. Underneath he wore white cotton drawers. “Those as well, boy,” Angelus ordered, gesturing. William pulled them down. His eyes were swimming with tears already. It was wonderful, Angelus thought.

Angelus used the hand on William’s neck to force William closer to him, and then over toward the chair. The fledge stumbled over his clothing, which worked out well, because when Angelus sat, William landed neatly in his lap. With one deft movement, Angelus twisted him around so that William was sprawled face down over his legs. Holding the struggling shoulders in place with one arm, Angelus pushed aside the tails of William’s coat and shirt.

Even Angelus had to pause at what was revealed. There were two cheeks, muscular and rounded, so perfect with milky, satin skin that he was sorely tempted to bite them, as if they were great scoops of ice cream. William was trying to hold his legs together, but Angelus forced his knees apart, fully revealing the object that was wedged in the cleft. It had taken him some difficulty to find, but Angelus was a resourceful vampire and he knew where to uncover such goods even in these repressed times. It was made of hard wood covered tightly in black leather. Right now only the wide flange at the end of it was visible, and the delicate chain that wrapped around William’s waist and between his legs and kept it seated inside William’s body. But if Angelus were to unfasten the chain and remove the object, he knew it would be about as long as his fist and cone shaped, other than the narrow bit that kept it snug inside the tight ring of muscle.

The crowd, both human and demon, gasped. But none of them fainted dead from distress or ran screaming away in horror. Instead, they gathered more closely, forming a circle around the chair.

“Enjoying your gift, are you, William?” Angelus chuckled.

William began to fight in earnest, but he was in an awkward position, and of course Angelus was much stronger. Angelus shifted him around a little so that his legs were trapped behind one of Angelus’s. He was still flailing with his arms, though, making sobbing little growling sounds. Much as Angelus was enjoying the feel of the boy wiggling on his lap—Angelus’s cock was quite hard by now—he needed one hand free in order to proceed. “If you please, Darla,” he said, nodding towards William’s arms.

Darla stepped forward gracefully, knelt slightly, and gathered William’s wrists. She held them together behind his back and then smilingly let go so that Angelus could pin the wrists in place with one of his own hands near the small of William’s back. William could barely move at all then, other than a small sort of humping of the middle of his body. Angelus didn’t mind that—it felt nice. Besides, when he realized that the boy’s cock was as hard as his own and poking into Angelus’s thigh, the older vampire laughed out loud. “Who’s the deviant, lad?”

Perhaps William would have answered. But he never got a chance, because Angelus brought his free hand down, smacking it soundly against that tempting upturned ass.

William made an outraged squawk. Several members of the audience gasped again, and Dru clapped her hands. “Again, Daddy!” she giggled.

So he did, the sound of skin against skin sounding as loud as a gunshot. The boy’s flesh was gorgeous, so firm yet soft. Angelus had never fucked a male before, but he abruptly decided that he’d be changing that very soon. Not tonight, though. Tonight he was content to watch the white skin turn red, and feel as it warmed from the friction. William stopped trying to get away, and instead let his head hang. He was crying steadily, his throat hoarse and snotty-sounding, and groaning with each blow.

But then Angelus altered his rhythm a bit, first striking a cheek and then aiming for the space between them, so that the toy was moved deeper inside.

The dampness of William’s pre-come was soaking through the wool of Angelus’s trousers.

Angelus wasn’t certain when William started rocking against him, thrusting his hips deeply against Angelus’s leg with each hit and then, to Angelus’s delight, cantering very slightly backwards to meet Angelus’s broad palm.

The odor of excitement, both demon and human, was so strong in the room that Angelus was nearly dizzy with it. His own fangs itched in his gums and when he looked up from his task he saw Darla’s eyes flash briefly to yellow. One of the vampires in the room moaned, too quietly for human ears, but Angelus knew he didn’t have much longer before all of the demons lost control.

He began to hit faster, harder, so hard his hand stung with the force of it and he had to hold William tight to keep him from being driven to the floor. William was bleating and cursing raggedly in a delectable combination of pain, humiliation, and desire. Angelus smacked into the toy once more, just right, and William’s muscles went rigid as he spent himself over Angelus’s thigh.

Angelus continued touching William’s ass, which was now an angry deep red. He was looking forward to seeing the bruises that would soon be blooming there. He pinched at the skin, picturing it with welts and stripes instead, until William’s shaking stopped and the boy lay completely limp across his lap.

With a small grunt of satisfaction, Angelus released his grip on the fledge and pushed him roughly to the floor. William just huddled there miserably with his face hidden in his arms. Angelus stood, making no attempt to hide the erection that felt so heavy between his legs. As soon as his feet hit the floor, the members of the gathered assemblage began to move, sluggishly, as if they’d just been awakened from a stupor.

“Perhaps now you will treat your betters with more respect, boy,” Angelus said, and toed at William’s hip. William did not respond.

Angelus looked up at the humans. Their mouths were gaping open as most of them stared at the vampire on the floor, or at the small stain on Angelus’s leg. “Darling, are the arrangements complete?” Angelus asked.

Darla smiled. “They are.”

“Well, then…bon appétit!” With those words, he finally allowed his face to shift, his glistening fangs to drop. The other vampires in the room—with the exception of the one that was still crying on the rug—followed suit. The humans started to scream. They screamed even louder when they realized that all the exits were blocked by savagely smirking minions.

The massacre that followed was magnificent, the finest Angelus had experienced in years. He made sure that he was the one to personally drain the life from the handsome dark-haired man. At the last second, he decided to put his own bleeding wrist to the man’s mouth. They could always use another minion. After that, he fed until his stomach felt like it might burst, and his body tingled with stolen life, and his cock was hard enough to drive nails.

The only vampire who did not participate in the slaughter was William. At some point he managed to pull his clothing on and stumble to his feet. Angelus saw him staggering up the stairs.

They had to leave the next evening, of course, before anybody tracked down their missing friends or family members. The minions packed everything up, including the corpse of the handsome man, which they rolled tightly inside a rug. Darla said they could bury him when they arrived at their destination in Yorkshire. Outside, big flakes of snow were drifting slowly to the ground, gleaming in the gaslights and making Drusilla spin with delight.

William was the last one into the carriage. He was moving slowly, gingerly. Angelus gave him a broad smile when William climbed into the carriage. “Good evening to you, lad.” William snarled out an obscenity, and Angelus thumped his ass, making him yelp. “You’re not needing another lesson so soon, are you, my boy?”

William set his jaw. “Good evening,” he mumbled.

“Now, that’s more like it.”

Angelus watched gleefully as William tried to figure out how to sit on the lightly padded seats without hurting himself. Finally, the fledge lowered himself gradually. He wasn’t quite able to stifle a moan when his backside touched the cushion.

Angelus shouted for the minion coachman to begin moving. As they rattled their way down the cobblestones, William winced with every jolt. It would be even better when they hit the rutted dirt roads of the countryside, Angelus knew.

Angelus sighed with satisfaction and wrapped one arm around Darla and the other around Drusilla. Oh, he wasn’t stupid. He knew the boy wouldn’t be able to help but act up again. But when he did, Angelus would be there, again ready for a suitable punishment. Angelus was looking forward to it, actually.

Yes, sometimes families were difficult. But maybe all the difficulties were worth it, in the end.

 

_\---fin---_


End file.
